


Intimacy

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, sometimes self-care is letting other people take care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ruckus works quietly, seeing parts of Anomaly that almost no one else ever has, fixing what’s broken and putting it right.  That’s probably symbolic somehow.





	

There’s something incredibly intimate about having Ruckus work on his arm.  Anomaly is never quite sure what to do with himself while his friend is buried wrist deep in his shoulder, so he tends to just stare at the wall opposite and stay as still as possible.  He tries to ignore the way their breaths sync up, and the way Ruckus’ touch sometimes feels like electricity under his skin - mostly because he’s touched wires together, making Anomaly’s nerves light up.  

When he has a bad day, Rabble and Loudmouth will stay with them, and Rabble will hold his hand, murmuring nonsense to distract him from the pain.  As it turns out, a few years of abuse and neglect fucked things up in his arm, and shockingly, it wasn’t  _ supposed _ to hurt constantly.  Ruckus’ lips had thinned when he saw the bruises Anomaly had rubbed into his shoulder while trying to work out at least a few of the knots that sometimes make his whole back ache, and that told him that  _ maybe _ things were worse than he’d thought.  

Some days, the work it takes to fix the damage makes Anomaly want to scream.  Other days, the vulnerability triggers something deep in his brain and he shuts the fuck down.  Either way, when that happens, Rabble and Loudmouth  _ appear _ out of nowhere to take his hand and talk him through it.  He doesn’t think he deserves it, and in his weakest moments, he admits that.  They’re quick to assure him that he  _ does _ , he’s their friend; while that doesn’t  _ silence  _ the voice in his head, it turns down the volume.  

Most of the time, though, they’re alone and Ruckus works quietly, seeing parts of Anomaly that almost no one else ever has, fixing what’s broken and putting it right.  That’s probably symbolic somehow, but Anomaly shuts that thought down quickly.  Ruckus is his  _ friend _ , and that’s all he needs him to be.  He knows sex, but intimacy is something he’s starting to learn.  He likes it.


End file.
